


Nobody

by DorthyAnn (JenniferMarie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: An owl named Florence, Auror Harry Potter, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Smitten, Social Isolation, Soft Draco Malfoy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferMarie/pseuds/DorthyAnn
Summary: Junior Auror Potter runs errands, takes witness interviews, does paperwork, and gets the coffee.  Rarely, very rarely, he's sent out on the most routine calls, such as when Draco Malfoy misses a meeting with his parole officer.(Inspired by the song Nobody by Mitski)





	1. Chapter 1

"Potter!"

Harry lifted his head, putting his quill back in its inkstand.

"Anyone seen Potter?!"

Harry stood up, lifting his hand, "Here, sir."

Senior Auror Patterson impatiently waved him over to his desk.

Harry hurried over, "Yes, Auror Patterson?"

"You working on anything right now?" Patterson asked.

Harry shook his head, trying not to get his hopes up, "Just finishing the paperwork for magic use outside wizarding territory from the last arrest, sir."

"That can wait until tomorrow," Patterson said, riffling through the mess spread across his desk. I need you to go check up on..... here it is-" he opened a file, turned it around and squinted at the paper inside, "Ah... Draco Malfoy missed his meeting with his parole officer yesterday." He handed Harry the file, "His address is in the file. Go there, if he's in tell him he'll be in violation of his parole if he doesn't go see his parole officer by tomorrow. If he's not there, try again in the morning. After that, he'll be in violation of his parole, and we can put out an arrest warrant for him."

"Arresting him for missing one appointment?" Harry said flipping the file open and scanning through the first page.

"This is the second appointment he's missed. He keeps this up, and he's going straight to Azkaban," Patterson said.

Harry's brow furrowed, "Did he do something?"

Patterson shook his head, "He's a deatheater, Potter."

" _Was_. Has he done anything since then?" Harry asked.

Patterson rolled his eyes, "Just do the job." He grabbed a random piece of parchment and pointedly picking up his quill.

"Why me, sir?" Harry asked stubbornly.

Patterson slowly looked up, "You've only been in the dept a year. Least experience, least responsibility. That's how it works. Robards and Shacklebolt ran errands and filled out paperwork when they started and so will you."

"Yes, sir. I'll be off sir," Harry said sulkily, heading back to his desk.

"Bout time," Patterson muttered.

Harry clenched his jaw and grabbed his auror robes from his desk, heading to the lifts.

.

* * *

.

Harry checked the address again and looked up at the building. It was at the end of Diagon Alley with a tea and sandwich shop on the ground floor. The rest of the building  _looked_  three stories high, but with extension charms and wards to hide things inside slivers of space, there was no saying how many floors the building actually had. He stepped inside and looked up from the base of stairs. There was a lot more than three flights of stairs.

And Malfoy was flat number ten.

When Harry reached the top of the stairs to the final top floor that ended at Malfoy's door, he was feeling more than a little winded. He almost missed Hogwarts' labyrinth of stairs, at least it had kept him in shape, a year of using lifts and sitting at a desk for half the day had taken its toll.

He braced his hands on his knees sucking a few deep breathes before wrapping firmly on Malfoy's door. He waited... and waited, straining to hear sounds on the other side. He frowned and knocked again, loud enough to make him wince. There was yet more silence. Harry lifted his hand to pound on the door one last time when it swung open.

"What do you wan-!" Malfoy stopped short and blinked, "...Potter?"

"Malfoy," Harry returned a bit faintly.

Malfoy had let his hair grow out a bit, it was just past his earlobe and parted to the side. As Harry watched Malfoy self-consciously brushed it back behind one ear though half fell back around his face. He was wearing a pale grey jumper made of a thin knit, the collar stretched out so it nearly fell off one shoulder

Malfoy was holding a cardigan in both hands and clumsily pulled it on, half hiding the pale grey jumper underneath. It was too big for him and covered half his hands until he pushed the sleeves back to his wrists, "Can I help you, Auror Potter?"

"I- uh," Harry felt his cheeks grow hot and forced his eyes up, meeting Malfoy's wary gaze. He cleared his throat and tried again, "You, err, you've missed your meeting with your parole officer."

Malfoy's brow furrowed, "No I haven't. It's tomorrow." He took out his wand and summoned a calendar. Every other wednesday was circled and marked with -meeting! 11:00- and all the days before had been meticulously crossed off all the way up to tuesday, two days ago. Malfoy tapped the calendar, "It's tuesday."

Harry reached over and slid Malfoy's finger over two days, "Thursday, actually."

"It's not," Malfoy said, his eyes widening, "Is it? It's not."

"It is, thursday I mean."

"I thought..." Malfoy's face crumpled, "Is it too late? You're here to arrest me?"

Harry shook his head, "No. If you go in by tomorrow, it will be fine."

"I'll go now," Malfoy said, slipping into a pair of shoes by the door and stepping outside, closing and locking the door in quick succession.

Harry tried to step out of the way, and ended up more in his way, too close and- Malfoy darted around him and hurried down the stairs. Leaving Harry alone at the top of the stairs feeling shaken, breathing in a fast fading sweet scent he couldn't place.

.

* * *

.

Harry twisted his coffee mug in his hands, staring down at the steaming milky tea inside, "Is it strange that I... I thought Malfoy- Draco? was cute?"

He sighed and looked out the small window over his kitchen and the heavy gloom outside.

"He looked so...." Harry sighed and brushed his hands through his hair. He picked up the letter on his table and unfolded it for the twentieth time skimming through the contents, signed Hermione & Ron.

"What would you say if you were here instead of Australia? Maybe..." Harry smiled to himself, "Ron wouldn't believe it and Hermione, you'd tell me to be careful. And then Ron would ask why she didn't stop me and Hermione she'd say, we've never been able to stop him before."

Harry carefully re-folded the letter and put it back on the table.

He took a sip of his tea and winced, "too hot. fuck"

Harry sucked in cool air, leaning back and taking grabbing the stack of takeaway menus suck on the fridge by a large koala magnet. He flipped through each one and shoved them to the side with another sigh, "...I miss you guys. Hurry up and come home."

.

* * *

.

A few days later Harry found himself looking up at the top floor of Draco's building, his toe tapping nervously on the cobbles. An old woman squinted at him suspiciously as she went into the tea shop.

"Okay. Just give it a shot," Harry told himself under his breath. He unbuttoned his auror jacket and slung it over his arm before heading inside and taking on the stairs. He told himself he wasn't nearly as winded when he reached the top, holding his side and fighting to slow down his breathing.

He knocked on Draco's door in what he hoped was a polite way. Then knocked again. And, because he hadn't climbed ten flights of stairs to not to at least see Draco's face, he knocked again.

"I'm  _coming_ ," Draco snapped, his voice muffled through the wood.

Harry nervously tried to smooth his hair down even though he knew it was a lost cause.

Draco cracked the door open, pulling it open when he recognised Harry, "Potter- I mean, Auror Potter."

"Just Potter is fine, or," Harry ducked his head, "uh, Harry, if you wanted."

Draco crossed his arms over his fluffy cream coloured jumper, and asked stiffly, "Can I assist you, Auror Potter?"

"I'm not on duty," Harry said gesturing to the jacket over his arm, "I just wanted to ask if you got to your meeting?"

"You're not an auror now?"

"No, I just got off-"

"So you're harassing me in your free time then," Draco said.

Harry shook his head, "I just wanted to see if everything was alright, is all."

"If it wasn't," Draco said flatly, "you'd be arresting me."

"Actually, unless you tried to leave the country or were doing something illegal, you would just get another warning. It's the third warning you'd get arrested," Harry said.

Draco stared at him, unmoved.

Harry shuffled his feet, "...I looked it up because it didn't seem fair that they would send you to Azkaban for missing two appointments."

Draco sighed, "Well they would."

"You're doing alright though? In general?" Harry asked.

"What is this about?"

"About if you're doing alright?" Harry tried again.

"Fine," Draco said flatly.

"What are you doing these days?" Harry asked.

Draco stepped back, grabbing the edge of the door, "I'm doing nothing and going nowhere. If you're finished, Auror Potter?"

"I'm not on du-" Draco shut the door in his face, "-ty," Harry finished lamely. "Can I owl you?" he called through the door.

There was no answer.

"I'll take that as a no," Harry said with a sigh.

.

* * *

.

Harry jumped a report smacked down on the desk right by his hand, "Junior Auror Potter."

"Sir?" Harry sat up straight turning in his chair to face Auror Patterson.

"Don't get any ideas you're the only auror free," Patterson said stiffly, "Routine arrest, hex with intent to harm."

Harry snatched up the report, "Yes, sir!"

"Don't mess it up. I don't have any auror's to spare if you cock this up," Patterson said.

"I won't, sir," Harry said firmly.

Patterson shook his head and headed back to his desk.

Harry picked up the report and quickly read through it with a growing frown. He shook his head as he pulled on his jacket and headed out.

.

* * *

.

Harry pulled opened the door to Draco's building and started up the stairs, going slow as he read over the report for about the hundredth time.

At the first landing, the door to flat one cracked open and an old woman with wispy grey hair peaked outside. She looked him over and then pushed the door open, waving Harry over, "Here. Come here."

Harry stepped over to the door, "Can I help you ma'am?"

"It's Esther. Are you here bother Draco? He's a dear. You lot ought to leave him alone," Esther chided him.

"You know him? Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Esther glared at him, "Keeps to himself most of the time. He does his shopping on monday and has a very important meeting every other wednesday. If I catch him, I can usually convince him in for tea. He's lovely, such a good listener."

Harry took out his notebook, "Ma'am would you be willing to tell me if Mr Malfoy has gone out today? Around ten?"

"Weren't you listening at all? I said when he goes out. He doesn't otherwise," Esther said.

Harry nodded, "Well, ma'am, if I could get an official statement from you, I might not have to bother Mr Malfoy as much. So if you could tell me if you saw him leave today."

"He hasn't," Esther said begrudgingly.

"Could anyone have left the building without you knowing?" Harry asked.

Esther frowned at him, "Anti-apparition wards all around the building, we're not set up for floo, got radiators, they're very modern you know. I'm up at five every morning. No one goes down the stairs that I haven't got my eye to the peep hole. Nothing going on in this building I don't know about." She put her hands on her hips, "AND Draco doesn't go out tuedays!"

Harry quickly finished jotting down her statement as Esther tapped her house slipper and huffed at him.

"Thank you for your help, ma'am." Harry said, nodding to her, and taking a step back towards the stairs.

"You be nice," Esther said sounding as threatening as a very old woman with a wand and nothing to lose can sound, which was very.

"I will. You don't have to worry about that," Harry assured her.

"I suppose, that'll be fine then." Esther said and then asked as if it had just occurred to her, "Anyone ever tell you, you look a bit like Harry Potter?"

Harry forced down a smile, "Once or twice."

"Well, except he's  _much_  nicer. Off with you then," Esther waved him away, "and if you harass that nice boy I'll be putting in a complaint. A  _very_ severe complaint."

Harry nodded, trying not to smile, and touched his forelock as she closed her door."I understand, ma'am."

.

* * *

.

Harry knocked on Draco's door. And knocked again. And-

Draco jerked the door open, " _Potter._  Auroring not working out for you? Trying out for a battering ram instead?"

"No," Harry said. He plucked at his jacket, "I'm on duty this time."

"It's tuesday," Draco said, "And I don't have a meeting this week, it's next week."

"Sorry, it's just-" Harry cleared his throat and took out his notebook, flipping to a fresh page, "Could you tell me where you were this morning, from eight to noon?"

Draco closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against the doorframe, "Of course."

"Err..."

Draco stepped back with a sigh, slipping on his shoes.

"...What are you doing?" Harry asked.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Just take me to interrogation."

"I don't-" Harry shook his head, "Can you just tell me where you were this morning between eight-"

"I don't wake up before noon. So I was sleeping. After that I was having toast with jam and tea," Draco said.

"Would you consent to have the spells cast by your wand viewed and recorded?" Harry asked.

Draco hesitated and then took his wand out his waistband, offering Harry the handle. "Go on," he said impatiently.

"You have to say, 'I consent to have my wand examined'."

Draco rolled his eyes again, "I consent to have my wand examined."

Harry carefully took Draco's wand. He shivered at the familiar rush of magic and did his best to not show it as he cast  _Prior Incantato_  over it. The most recent spells were quite average, it was a bit like watching Draco's day in reverse, summoning, water heating, cleaning spells, more summoning and water heating spells, a teeth cleaning charm, and then the spells faded out considerably, showing they came from the night before.

"Thank you," Harry said, handing Draco his wand back and writing down all the spells.

"Well?"

"What?" Harry glanced up and then quickly finished writing.

Draco sighed, "And now? Shall we go down to the ministry?"

"No," Harry shook his head, "That won't be necessary."

"...Pardon?"

"Esther Blillowbigs has given you an alibi which your statement and wand corroborate. So I'll just be putting it down as a false report," Harry said.

"And... that's it?" Draco said looking a bit lost.

"Yes," Harry said, putting his notebook and pen away. "Thank you for your time and uh... sorry to bother you," he nodded and started down the stairs.

"Would you like some tea?" Draco asked all in a rush

Harry stopped.

"Just before you go? It wouldn't take long," Draco said haltingly.

Harry hesitated. He wasn't supposed to fraternise with subjects of an open case, even if he was going to close it immediately once he got back. On the other hand, he could take his lunch break, and what he did during his own time was his own business.

Harry walked back up the stairs, "Thank you. I'd quite like that."

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Draco hurried back inside his apartment, kicking off his shoes and leaving the door open for Harry.

Harry stepped just inside, easing the door shut behind himself. He aimed a careful cleaning spell at his boots before following Draco. The wide plank floors were scattered with rugs that seemed to follow paths rather and aesthetic so someone who didn’t want to put their feet on a cold floor wouldn’t have to.

Draco was in a small kitchen, there were already a few mugs scattered across the counter, and Draco quickly charmed them into the sink with one hand, pulling open a cupboard with the other. He took out two large white mugs, setting them down, hesitating and then opening the cupboard again and picking up a smaller teacup from inside, glancing between it and the mug.

“The mug’s fine,” Harry said.

“No, I was-” Draco put the teacup back, slamming the cupboard so hurriedly he nearly caught his fingers, “….thinking.” He hurriedly flicked his wand at the kettle, filling it with water and casting another charm to heat the water. He was wearing another jumper, a peachy sort of colour that was far too big for him, the sleeves trying to fall over his hands as he worked so sometimes only his wand stuck out, the bottom of the jumper hung half-way down to his thighs.

Draco had hardly finished casting when he hurried past Harry, distracting him from his starring, and started throwing cleaning charms around, a spell to make his rumpled bed in the corner of the room and to fold the large fluffy blankets that were scattered across everything.

Harry turned to watch in bemusement, mostly to see the things that Draco missed in his rush to tidy, like the multiple pairs of slippers and fluffy socks peeking out from under the furniture and the sheer number of books piled on every surface. He had three bookcases lining the inside wall, already very full, with books stacked in front of the shelved volumes and piled precariously on top.

“I see…” Harry said to himself.

“What?” Draco spun around, nerves tensing to fall into hostility, “ _I see_  what?”

“Oh, err, Esther said you didn’t go out much so I wondered how you kept busy,” Harry said, gesturing to the books offhandedly.

“I like reading,” Draco said defensively.

Harry nodded, “It’s pretty impressive.”

Draco frowned at him.

“I’m friends with Hermione aren’t I?” Harry said, “I wish I liked reading even half as much as her. Or you.”

Draco glanced away tucking his hair behind his ear, “It’s just reading.”

The kettle whistled, and Draco was once again rushing past Harry and pulling open cupboards again.

“What sort of tea do you like? I have earl grey, darjeeling, assam-”

“Yorkshire?” Harry said.

Draco shot him a look that made him feel entirely too common in the face of all the other fancier teas, but it was quickly replaced with a thrill of delight when Draco took down a box of Yorkshire Gold and put a teabag in each cup.

“Fancy,” Harry said.

Draco rolled his eyes, filling one mug. “Do you take milk?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

Draco nodded and filled the other mug, leaving space at the top. He put the kettle back and turned back around, leaning back against the counter, “What do you do with your free time then? Let me guess… quidditch. Pub nights. Definitely magazines.”

Harry laughed, “Yeah a few magazines. The other two, not so much. Sometimes enough Weasleys will be over at the Burrow for a quick game but,” he shrugged, “Doesn’t happen often.”

Draco raised an eyebrow.

“I have a telly and work,” Harry said.

“What about Granger and Weasley, you lot were always attached at the hip.”

Harry shuffled his feet, “Hermione and Ron have been in Australia with her parents for the last year. Hermione’s parents had some… health problems. They’ve come back to visit a few times and they floo call sometimes but, yeah.”

“Oh,” Draco said. He opened his chill box and took out the milk, “Do you want sugar?”

Harry nodded, “Yeah, milky and sweet please.”

He expected to be teased for that, Ron always did, but Draco made his own tea the same way.

“Quit lurking about,” Draco said, with a tone that almost could have been teasing.

Harry glanced around for somewhere to be more relaxed and less standing in the middle of the floor, Draco just rolled his eyes and passed him a hot mug of tea, waving for Harry to follow him.

There was a large couch and matching armchair in the centre of the room, Draco sat in the armchair, and Harry sat on the edge of the couch, or tried. It sank far more then he was expecting so he had to sit back, trying to keep his tea from spilling.

Draco grinned as he pulled his feet up onto his chair, he was pushed back in the corner and quite happy to be devoured by the too soft cushions.

“Are these cushions made of pudding?” Harry said a little breathlessly, trying to slide further back without falling over, “I think your couch is trying to eat me.”

Draco laughed a small amused chuckle that filled Harry’s stomach with butterflies.

Harry wished he could set his mug down, but the side table was filled with books. So he held his mug in both hands, nursing the sweet milky tea. “What are you reading now?” Harry asked.

“I doubt you’d be interested,” Draco said.

“Well, you’d have to tell me first,” Harry said.

Draco hesitated, “Don’t you have to get back to work?”

Harry shrugged, “I have time.”

Draco lifted his mug to obscure his smile, “It’s called Jane Eyre-”

.

* * *

.

Harry underlined a section of his ARM book (Auror Regulations Manual) in pencil and added the definitions to his notebook.

“Took your sweet time,” Auror Patterson said.

Harry looked up, “I just got back from lunch, sir.”

“Any problems with Malfoy?”

Harry looked around for Draco’s file, tugging it out from under his ARM book, “No-”

“Good,” Patterson turned away.

“Wait. Sir,” Harry said hurriedly, rising from his chair, “I wanted to speak with you about Draco Malfoy’s file.”

“I thought you said no problems, Potter,” Patterson growled in annoyance as he stomped back to Harry’s cubical.

“Not with Malfoy,” Harry said, speaking quickly, “After his trial in July, he hasn’t done anything other than missing an appointment with his parole officer. Since then he’s been falsely accused seven times, of that three of the accusations are from one person, all unsubstantiated.”

“Well?” Patterson prompted.

Harry stood a little straighter, “None of them were so much as reprimanded. Some of these accusations resulted in Malfoy being detained and interrogated with veritasium. The accusers should have been charged with Wasting Auror Time, Wizarding Law Act 1985. The repeat offender should have been charged with Perverting the Course of Justice for blatant show of malice. Am I wrong?”

Auror Patterson frowned, and held out his hand, “File.”

Harry handed it over.

Patterson scratching his bristly unshaven chin as took his time reading through the file, the frown never leaving his face. He closed the file with a grunt, “…Merlin’s fucking saggy bollocks…”

“Sir?”

“Veritasium on level one spell misuse? And interrogation, what a waste of time…” Patterson shook his head.

Harry held his breath.

Patterson tapped the file on the wall of Harry’s cubicle, “Good work bringing this to my attention, Potter. I’ll get this sorted out.”

Harry couldn’t help grinning, “Thank you, sir.”

Patterson paused, looking back at his own desk, “This sort of thing,” he cleared his throat, “It’s a good effort, a sort of- a right sort of direction. Keep at it.”

“Yes, sir. I will, sir,” Harry said, feeling optimistic that maybe his days of only paperwork and running errands were at their end.

.

* * *

.

A few days later Patterson was back at Harry’s desk, with a new report in hand, “Potter, I have a noise complaint, seems like it might be Malfoy again.”

Harry took the complaint form from Patterson.

“You’re the only one I know will follow procedure when it comes to Malfoy,” Patterson said.

Harry nodded.

“You and Malfoy were at each other’s throats all through school?” Patterson asked.

Harry frowned in confusion, “Yeah, but he hasn’t done anything since then. Is this important, sir?”

“I asked around a bit to get a better feel for you, Potter. Heard a lot of crazy stories, but you and Malfoy impressed me. It’s not easy to avoid personal bias as an auror. Wish it were. I try to drill it in these numskulls they’ve got to leave their opinions at home but-” Patterson sighed heavily and shook his head.

“I do my best, sir.” Harry stood and gathered his auror jacket, “I’ll be off then.”

Paterson straightened and clapped his hand against the cubical wall, “See to it, Potter.”

Harry knew he’d be facing the stairs of Draco’s building, but he took the stairs at the Ministry anyway. He was going to get back into shape if it killed him and by the time he reached Draco’s door he thought it might just. Harry leaned on the railing, catching his breath and trying to make out the music he could hear through the door. It was loud but not loud enough to bother anyone except perhaps the tenant below, who had owled in the complaint.

Harry went to knock on the door and stopped when the door clicked softly and slowly swung open on its own weight.

Draco was sitting on a chaise against the far wall. His arms were propped on the open window sill, a sweet spring breeze brushing through his hair and the white gossamer curtains, his eyes closed as if leaning into the wind’s embrace.

Harry’s heart squeezed in his chest, and he held his breath.

He  _really_  liked him.

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

_Nobody, nobody, nobody_

The woman on the record had a beautiful voice that was both bright and clear and somehow felt sad. Below her singing was the deeper voice of Draco softly singing along.

_I’ve been big and small  
_

_And big and small_  


_And big and small again_    


_And still nobody wants me_    


_Still nobody wants me_

Harry started to step inside and stopped himself, bracing his hand on the door frame. He cleaned his boots and straightened his uniform. He optimistically tried to smooth his hair down.

_And I know no one will save me_

_I’m just asking for a kiss_

_Give me one good movie kiss_

_And I’ll be alright_

Harry knocked on the open door when the singer paused, “Sorry-”

Draco jumped, he looked at Harry in shock for a second then hurried to his feet, pulling the arm off the record with a loud  _VVPP_  that made Harry wince.

“Sorry, your door just opened,” Harry tried again.

“I didn’t want you breaking it down the next time you showed up,” Draco said, a pink tinge of embarrassment colouring his cheeks.

“You keyed me into your wards?” Harry asked, trying not to grin like the besotted fool that he was.

“I thought it would be less annoying. Obviously, I was wrong,” Draco said, he looked Harry over and frowned, “You’re wearing your uniform.”

Harry glanced down at himself guiltily, “Er, there was a noise complaint.”

Draco’s glared at the floor, summoned his shoes, pulling them on so quickly he nearly fell over. He straightened up and said, punctuating every word with a heavy and vindictive stomp on the floor, “A. Noise. Complaint. HOW. UNFORTUNATE. I. Would. HATE. To. Be. Too. NOISY!”

Draco wavered, out of breath. Below them, a dull thumping on the ceiling responded along with a muted yell that Harry couldn’t make out other than it likely belonged to an older man.

Draco took off his shoes and threw them back towards the door, dropping back onto his chaise looking drained.

“May I come in?” Harry asked.

Draco nodded.

Harry stepped inside and closed the door behind him, “The apartments weren’t built with silencing spells embedded into the floors?”

Draco sighed, “Muffling charms only.”

“That’s unusual, isn’t it?” Harry asked.

“It’s to give an authentic ‘muggle style’ living experience,” Draco said, “Radiators instead of fireplaces, muggle style kitchen, muffling charms, a walk up with no lift. I suspect the last one was just to save money.”

“Oh,” Harry said looking around.

“I know,” Draco said shortly, “If I wanted to know what it was like to live like a muggle I should have just done it. I was going to. I just-” he huffed, “I just didn’t.”

“Well, this isn’t too bad. I mean muggles live pretty similarly, just with more… things that they need because they don’t have magic,” Harry said.

Draco brushed his hair back, “And I normally cast a silencing charm before I listen to my records but it wasn’t  _that_  loud, and it’s the middle of the day.”

“Yeah but next time cast a silencing charm,” Harry said.

Draco looked away with a snotty, “Yes, Auror Potter.”

“I’ll be talking to your neighbour as well, about wasting auror time,” Harry went on, “Especially since he could have just told you to cast a silencing charm, or cast one himself.”

“You will?”

Harry nodded. He hesitated and added, “I spoke with my senior auror about your file. You’ve been treated with unfair bias considering there was no evidence to back up the claims made against you.”

“And you’re not biased?” Draco said with surprise.

“I tried not to be,” Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, “I’m afraid its the opposite problem now… I’m biased in favour of you.”

Draco’s eyes went wide.

“I know I should recuse myself of any calls involving you, but I want to make sure Patterson fixes things, and you’re actually treated fairly first. As long as you’re alright with it.” Harry said.

“I don’t mind,” Draco said quickly, “I don’t mind in the slightest.”

Harry smiled in relief, “Okay. But just so you know, you can always report me for biased or inappropriate behaviour.”

Draco rolled his eyes, “You? Mister Do-gooder-Gryffindor?”

“Me or any other auror,” Harry emphasised.

“And they wouldn’t just throw it out?” Draco asked.

Harry thought for a moment, “Submit the memory of the event along with the form and make sure to direct it to Senior Auror Patterson. He dislikes everyone, but he’s fair.”

Draco nodded carefully, toying with the sleeve of his jumper. “…Do you have time for tea?” he asked.

“I haven’t had lunch, I could take my break now,” Harry said.

Draco glanced at the clock, “It’s late for lunch isn’t it?”

“…It’s sort of a new habit, I guess,” Harry said, rather than the truth, which was he had started taking his lunch late just on the off chance he got to see Draco.

Draco stood up and walked over to the kitchen taking a stack of menus stuck to the fridge with a large peacock magnet, “Do you like Tastee’s Sandwiches and Sweets?”

“Yeah, I’ve only been in a few times though,” Harry said joining Draco and looking at the menu over his shoulder.

Draco glanced over his shoulder shyly, “We could get the quiche? I love their quiche.”

Harry nodded, meeting Draco’s eyes with a smile, “Yeah, sounds great.”

.

* * *

.

Harry showed his notebook to the muggle woman, “This address you gave is correct? You may be contacted again if we have further questions about the incident.”

“Yes, that’s correct,” she said, tugging irritably on the edges of a polyester jacket that was the most unpleasant shade of green Harry had ever seen. She was also wearing a rain hat, sort of, it looked like a sheet of clear plastic with two bits of string that tied under her narrow chin.

“If that’s everything officer?” she asked, “I swear, You people act like I have nothing better to do with my day, I’ve spoken to two different officers before you! I have my shopping to get to, you know!”

Harry nodded, “Yes, that’s everything. Thank you for your assistance M’am.”

The woman stomped off before Harry could finish touching the brim of his hat. He put his notebook away and headed over Auror Hestle, “That was the last of the witnesses.”

Hestle nodded, barely sparing Harry a glance. He headed towards the other aurors, “Perimeter secure! Move into phase two!”

Harry stifled a sigh and looked around. A muggle shop on the corner had been half destroyed, a large sphere of material taken out of the side and digging halfway through the pavement. Luckily it was the middle of a drizzly overcast sort of day, so not many people were on the street when the half-blood toddler had thrown the tantrum that tore the building open.

Down the street, something else caught his eye, a small, old fashioned looking theatre. The movies billed on the marquee above the doors sounded familiar. Harry squinted through the drizzle trying to place them.

“Harry Potter?”

Harry turned around, “Yes?”

“I thought so,” the woman said. She looked older than Harry although that wasn’t saying much. She had the sharpest suit on that Harry had ever seen, her head was shaved, and the fine rain had dewed up on her dark skin like beads of glass. “I’m Ki,” she held out her hand, and Harry shook it, “I’m with the memory modifiers.”

“Oh, so you’re-”

“Don’t,” Ki said.

Harry raised his eyebrows.

Ki sighed, “Fine, just say it.”

Harry grinned, “You’re with MOM.”

“Yes,” Ki said flatly, “Why they had to rename the department, Mind Obliviaters and Modifiers instead of just leaving it at Obliviators, I’ll never understand.”

“The Ministry loves an acronym,” Harry said, “And you do more modification than oblivation nowadays.”

“At least we don’t have to wear muggle police uniforms,” Ki said, looking down pointedly at Harry heavy waterproof jacket with its large reflective stripes.

Harry shrugged, “Keeps me dry.”

“Hat’s not too bad,” Ki conceded.

Harry tipped his peaked cap to her.

“Officer,” Ki said solemnly.

Harry gestured to the smashed shop, “What’s the memory of this been turned into?”

“Car accident, bloke was pissed and hit the gas instead of the brake, pretty standard,” Ki said.

Harry nodded.

Ki smiled knowingly, “Yeah, about that. I’ve seen you around before, and I thought I’d fill you in since it seems like no one else wants to.”

Harry frowned, “What?”

“I dated an auror for a while, and they told me a few things. One being that you might be a snitch brown-noser.”

Harry’s eyes widened, “But I’m not-”

“ _Might be_ ,” Ki repeated, “You and your friends were made aurors by the Minister of Magic himself. You and Shaklebolt seem pretty chummy, and even if you aren’t, he still listens to you more than he would any other auror. The other aurors don’t know if they can trust you.”

Harry frowned, “…that explains a lot actually.”

“Two,” Ki went on, leaning forward and emphasising every word, “You haven’t done the training.”

“But-”

“ _You haven’t done the training_ ,” Ki said.

Harry stared at her.

“You want to be doing paperwork and mop-up for the rest of your life?”

“No.”

Ki nodded, “Then do the training. It’s the other reason no one can trust you. You don’t know the standard way of things, you don’t know the protocols, you haven’t done the drills, you don’t know any of it and until you do you aren’t going to be allowed to do anything else. You would put you and everyone around you in danger.”

Harry pulled off his hat and ran his hand roughly through his hair, the rain cool on his forehead.

“Don’t mean to be a damper on you, just thought you ought to know,” Ki said.

Harry nodded, “No, it’s fine. Thanks for telling me.” His eyes caught the movie theatre marque again, and he stared at it, thinking of nicer things.

Ki turned, following his gaze, “Oh… looks like one of those theatres that plays lots of old movies, huh?”

“Are any of those romantic movies?” Harry asked, wondering if she might have a better idea than him.

“Just because I said I  _was_  dating an auror doesn’t mean I’m available now,” Ki said.

Harry jumped, his face feeling hot as he quickly explained “No! No! I was going to ask- there’s someone I’ve been chatting with, and I want to take them out, but I don’t really know much about movies. That’s all.”

“Oh,” Ki said, “Alright.” She looked at the marquee again. “I don’t really watch the older stuff but… like Casablanca’s like one of those old romance movies they say you’ve gotta see.”

Harry nodded, “Alright. And thanks for the advice.”

Ki smiled, “I look forward to working with you in the future, properly next time.”

.

* * *

.

Harry’s pen hovered over the blank piece of parchment uncertainly.

The counter clerk cleared his throated loudly and pointedly.

Harry glanced up and then behind him at the empty post office. He looked back at the old man whose expression of annoyance hadn’t wavered.

Harry looked back down at his paper wishing he had waited and flooed over to the Burrow to borrow one of their owls. Except he couldn’t wait that long. He wrote-

_Hey, do you want to go see a movie with me tomorrow?_

_Harry_

Harry hesitated and then quickly rolled up the letter and tied it to the leg of the waiting owl, passing over a sickle to the waiting post clerk. He considered waiting for a response but decided against it. By the time he got back to his flat, an owl was waiting for him.

Harry dumped his jacket on the floor and kicked the door shut behind him, running to the window and opening it for the pretty little brown owl on the sill. She flew inside and landed in the table. Harry reached for the message tied to her leg, and the owl jumped back with a reproachful hoot. He tried again, and she spread her wings.

“What do you want from me owl?” Harry asked, dropping into a chair.

The owl narrowed her eyes, watching to make sure Harry wasn’t going to reach for her before hopping forward until she was close enough to touch. Harry raised his hand, and she very deliberately moved the letter back behind her body.

Harry raised an eyebrow, moving his hand very slowly forward, fulling expecting to be nipped for his efforts. Instead, she leaned forward, so his fingers just touched her feathers. Harry nearly laughed as she leaned into his touch. He pet her for ten minutes before she finally allowed Harry to take off the letter.

“Thank you,” Harry said shaking his head as he unrolled the note of parchment.

_I see your handwriting hasn’t improved in the slightest since school, Potter, but_   _I suppose despite that_   _I could go to see a movie with you. You didn’t say where and when. I’ve told Florence to wait for a reply. If I don’t receive one, I shall assume you didn’t manage to win her over._

_D.M._

Harry smiled and scrounged up a pen and piece of paper to write back.

_And I see your handwriting is as posh and pretentious as always. Also, your owl is a menace. I have to admit I’m wasn’t sure you’d even know what a movie was. There’s a show tomorrow at half seven if that works for you._

_Harry_

This time he was prepared to pet Florence for a minute or two before attempting to tie his message to her leg. She looked annoyed when he stopped petting her and even more annoyed that he expected her to work.

“Come on,” Harry prompted her as he held the window open, “I’m sure I’ll see you again soon.”

Florence slowly unfolded her wings and hopped off the table flying back across town to Draco’s flat. Harry had finished making a cuppa when he heard the tap-tap on his window of Florence’s return.

Harry let her in and sat at the table, brushing her soft feathers as he sipped his tea.

“Owls aren’t supposed to like being pet, you know?” Harry told her.

Florence gently bit his fingers for pausing.

Harry grinned, “Right, right.”

He finally managed to get the letter off Florence, continuing to pet her as he read.

_Of course, I know what a movie is, quite a few of the books I’ve read talk about them. You can pick me up at six tomorrow._

_And you can’t judge Florence, she was hand-reared, and I don’t have a lot for her to do these days. She’s just feeling a bit neglected._

And below that, there was a rather large blotch of ink on the parchment. Draco had charmed it away but not quickly enough, and it had left a shadow of ink embedded in the paper.

_I look forward to seeing you._

_Draco_

Harry grinned at Florence whose eyes were closed in contentment at being spoiled with attention. “I have a date.”

Florence half opened one eye.

“With Draco,” Harry said.

Florence closed her eyes unconcerned, as Harry wondered what he should wear tomorrow.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Harry stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down at himself, tugging his new button up and blazer straight. The shirt was a little stiff and collar itched but everything else he had owned looked too shabby.

He took a step forward to Draco’s door and knocked on it lightly as the door unlocked, swinging open under the light tap, “Hello?”

“I’m just…” Draco asked from further inside.

Harry stepped inside. “You’re just?”

“Trying to find my boots…” Draco was kneeling by his bed, looking under the metal frame with a frown. He reached underneath blindly, fishing out one black boot and tossing it beside him, he reached further, his face furrowed in concentration.

“Can’t you summon it?” Harry asked.

“Dragonhide resists magic you can’t just- There you are, you fuck!” Draco pulled the other boot out triumphantly.

“I take it you haven’t worn them for a while,” Harry said.

Draco flushed, and he looked away, brushing his hair back, “One pair of shoes is plenty.”

“I think your regular shoes are fine,” Harry said.

“Loafers aren’t- You don’t just-” Draco sighed at him and shook his head, picking up boots and charming the laces loose and tying them back up after he pulled them on. He stood up and cast a cleaning charm over himself. “Is this alright?” Draco asked, “For being around muggles?”

Draco was wearing a dark blue jumper with a large draping collar. He was also wearing the same sort of trousers he had worn through most of school, but now there weren’t any floor length robes in the way, they were very well fitted.

Harry had to force himself not to stare. He cleared his throat, his face feeling hot, “Yeah, it’s good.”

“I won’t be stared at?” Draco asked suspiciously.

“Um,” Harry said, “not because you look odd or strange or anything.”

“What? What’s wrong?” Draco looked down at himself.

“Er, nothing’s wrong. You’re just- You’re very… attractive,” Harry said faintly.

“…I see,” Draco said, blushing to the tops of his ears.

Harry smiled tentatively.

Draco smiled back. He glanced over Harry, “Well, you don’t look half bad yourself.” His eyes narrowed, “What’s-?” he took a step closer, reaching behind Harry’s neck and pulling on and out, a price tag.

Harry groaned in embarrassment.

Draco summoned a pair of scissors and snipped it free, looking at the tag with amusement.

“That explains why it was so itchy,” Harry joked weakly.

Draco waggled the tags in front of Harry’s face, “A new outfit just for me?”

“I knew you’d look nice so I just… I wanted to suit you,” Harry said, running a hand through his hair.

Draco bit his lip, turning away as he vanished the price tag. “I was joking…and you’d suit anyone, even in a burlap sack.”

Harry ducked his head to hide his goofy smile.

“Anyway, we should get going. You’re taking me to a movie, so I ‘m taking you to dinner,” Draco said, heading to the door.

Harry followed him, “Oh. I did think six was a bit early.”

Draco stopped short, “You haven’t eaten already, have you?”

“No,” Harry said, nearly running into him.

Draco studied him, “Good.”

“You could have just said in your letter, rather than-”

“Oh shut up,” Draco said sourly.

Harry laughed.

Draco took two steps toward the door and hesitated, turning back to Harry, “How are we going to leave?” 

“Through the door?” Harry said with a confused smile.

“Don’t be difficult, Potter. I’m me, and you’re you, we’re the most hated and loved people in the wizarding world respectively,” Draco frowned to himself, looking down at the floor. He shook his head and used his wand to summon a light grey cloak. “I usually use this to go through Diagon, it has a mild notice-me-not charm woven into it. I’d… rather not attract any unnecessary attention.”

“Where are we headed?” Harry asked.

“It’s a few blocks away from the Leaky,” Draco said.

“I’ll meet you in front of the bar?” Harry suggested.

Draco nodded and pinned the cloak under his chin, pulling the hood over his head. The charm made it hard to focus on him, Harry’s eyes wanted to slip right past him.

They went out to the landing, Draco locking the door behind them. He wavered at the top of the stairs, taking a deep breath and letting it all out in a huff. He looked at Harry apologetically, “I’ll see you there,” he said, hurrying down the stairs with his head down.

Harry threw a few glamours over himself, sandy brown hair, brown eyes, no scar, no glasses, without those things people rarely seemed to notice him much less recognise him.

Harry went through the Leaky and joined Draco down the street, waving his hand, “Hey.”

“Brown eyes don’t suit you,” Draco said.

“I’ll take off the glamours once we’re a few blocks away,” Harry said.

Draco nodded.

Harry crossed the street with Draco, “Where are we going anyway?”

“It’s a cafe I like to visit before I do my shopping,” Draco said, “They don’t have a lot to choose from, but it’s one of my favourite places.”

“You shop in muggle London?” Harry asked.

“Yes?” Draco said suspiciously.

“They why did you ask me if you looked alright? You have to have seen enough muggles by now to-”

“I don’t wear cloaks or robes or anything outrageous as far as I can tell, but I still get stared at,” Draco said.

Harry gestured for Draco to follow him into the entrance of a narrow alley. He dispelled the glamours over him, “Ron gets stares in muggle London because he’s always a bit nervous or over-exuberant or awkward…”

“I’m not any of those things,” Draco said with a sniff, taking off his cloak, shrinking it and putting it into his pocket, “Well. Not anymore. I’m quite used to going to the shops and buying things now.” He went to grab Harry’s arm and pulled his hand back at the last moment, “…Come on, let go.” Draco led the way out of the alley, back up the street, walking faster than before.

“…I thought you liked attention,” Harry said and scratched his cheek, “Or did? From what I remember of school.”

“That’s… different.”

“How so?” Harry asked.

Draco frowned, “Because,” he took a deep breath, “because attention then meant something different. Now I can never be sure if it’s dangerous.”

“Oh.”

Draco looked out at the street, absently touching a post box as they passed it.

` Harry kicked at a discarded crisps wrapper, thinking of what to say. “It might be because you- well, not many people have hair and eyes the colour of yours, even in the wizarding world.”

Draco looked at him.

“It’s, erm, pretty striking,” Harry said.

The corner of Draco’s mouth twitched up, “Striking, you say that’s-” he stopped.

Harry stopped as well, following Draco’s gaze to a lovely little cafe with hanging flowers and wrought iron fences enclosing small white tables and chairs under a pale blue awning, the sign over the door reading ‘Closed’.

“Oh- I thought-” Draco said hurrying over and reading the hours under the sign, “Eight to- to six.”

Draco spun back to Harry, his hands imploring, as he spoke in a hurried, worried mess, “I normally come earlier, I just- I never thought to check the hours. I’ve never- It makes sense that they would- because they’re a cafe and not-”

Harry grasped one of his hands, “It’s alright-”

“No. It’s not.” Draco snapped. He grimaced at himself, “I wanted to show you- It’s my favourite.”

“We can try again another time,” Harry said.

Draco’s hand twitched in his, “Another-?”

“Yeah,” Harry said, “And we passed a Nando’s, we could eat there.”

Draco frowned at the ground for a long time before saying, “I’ve never been there.”

“Do you liked peri-peri chicken?” Harry asked.

Draco shook his head, “Is it spicy?”

“It can be. You can order it mild though. We can try a few different things, and there’s always chips,” Harry suggested.

“Fine,” Draco said. He hesitantly squeezed Harry’s hand, holding on as he turned back the way they had come, “Where was this place?”

“A couple blocks back,” Harry said, threading their fingers together as they crossed the street.

.

* * *

.

Harry ordered a chicken sandwich with chips and Draco got chicken with a side salad, emphasising he wanted it mild three times before the waiter managed to slip away.

“I take it you don’t like spicy things,” Harry said.

“I fail to see how suffering through an unpleasant burning sensation and ruining your meal is enjoyable,” Draco shot back even as he looked around the restaurant with interest.

Harry shrugged, “It’s an acquired taste, I suppose.”

“And again,” Draco said, “why would you bother acquiring it?”

“Well…” Harry’s brow furrowed in thought, “It’s good once you do, it’s got a certain something to it that’s nice. I like it.”

“You can like it all you want. I don’t need to be involved,” Draco said.

“That’s true,” Harry said with a faint smile.

The waiter dropped two glasses of water off at their table and just as quickly hurried away.

“I think you’ve scared our server.”

Draco rolled his eyes. He pulled his glass in front of himself, brushing his fingers through the beads of condensation, “Your work… it’s not terribly surprising you becoming an auror. It must be like being in school again, solving crimes and chasing down evildoers.”

“Well, the part where no one trusts me or tells me anything or lets me help is the same,” Harry said.

Draco’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“The times that I’ve been sent out to your apartment is the most they’ve ever let me do,” Harry admitted. He sighed, running his hand through his hair, “It turns out no one trusts me?  I feel like I should’ve figured it out sooner, it’s not the first time after all.”

“How can they not trust  _you_?” Draco asked in disbelief, “You’re- You’re Harry  _fucking_  Potter!”

Harry winced, ducking his head instinctively even though hardly anyone noticed Draco raise his voice. “I mean, anyone can kill a dark wizard; it doesn’t automatically make you trustworthy.”

Draco stared at him.

“And I only got the job because Kingsley pulled some strings. I don’t have my NEWTS, I haven’t done any of the training, and I’ve pretty much only had bad press since the stupid tri-wizard tournament.” Harry waved his hand, “Nevermind, it’s not interesting. Are you still reading Jane Eyre?”

Draco narrowed his eyes, “I finished it. What do you do then?”

“Do?”

“At your job? You must do something,” Draco said.

“Fetch coffee and lunch sometimes,” Harry said.

“That’s it?”

Harry shrugged unhappily, “I do the paperwork, perimeter control in muggle incidents and interview witnesses.”

“All the paperwork?” Draco asked.

“Yeah?”

Draco tapped the side of his glass, “Are they idiots? If they let you do all the paperwork they either trust you enough to know everything about every case going on or they’re idiots.”

“…I don’t know?” Harry floundered.

“Hmmm…” Draco said idly, “Since most aurors are Gryffindors, followed by Hufflepuffs and, very rarely, Ravenclaws, I would wager they’re idiots.”

“Most aurors are Gryffindors?”

“I read a paper on Ministry demographics over the last hundred years,” Draco said.

“And no Slytherins?” Harry asked.

“No. It’s not hard to guess why. There are at least two generations of prejudice against us because of the dark lord,” Draco said, “As much as it hurts to say, the students in Slytherin house would be better served if it was abolished and replaced with… anything else.”

“Really? Get rid of the whole house?”

“I don’t like it, but being isolated and treated like dark wizards in the making, regardless of whether they deserve it, is only going to be a self-fulfilling prophesy, at least for some,” Draco said.

They both sat back as the server returned with their meals, waiting until he was gone to continue talking.

“Should we put up a muffling charm?” Harry asked sheepishly.

“Hardly,” Draco said smugly, “I’ve read enough muggle books to know that they have tons of stories about made up magic and the like, they call it fantasy. They even play act it, it’s called dungeons and dragons.”

“You know about dungeons and dragons? I hardly know about dungeons and dragons,” Harry said.

Draco used a knife and fork to extract a sliver of chicken, nibbling on it like he expected it to bite him.

Harry watched with amusement until Draco shot him a glare and he quickly picked up his sandwich and took a bite.

“It’s not bad,” Draco said. “So what are you going to do, about your job? I can’t imagine you doing nothing. It’s shocking you’ve put up with it for as long as you have.”

Harry took his time thinking of an answer, “Well… I thought that was how things went. Everyone told me that the most junior auror did the crap work. It wasn’t until it never let up that I started to get frustrated but…” he sighed, setting down his sandwich, “…what was I going to do? I couldn’t steal a case and without something to prove myself-” he shrugged helplessly, “I don’t really know anyone at the ministry very well. There’s Kingsley, but if I went to him that would make everything worse. If Ron was there, or Nev but he left after a few months and Hermione would have ideas or at least a book to research…”

“I didn’t ask what your friends would do, I asked what you’re going to do,” Draco said, pointing at him with a fork.

“….The training, I suppose. It starts in july. I… I won’t be able to look out you for you anymore after that,” Harry said.

“Obviously. I just need to read into the laws more so I can look out for myself. Not that I don’t appreciate your efforts,” Draco said.

“Of course,” Harry said with a weak smile.

Draco stabbed a forkful of salad.

“Are you going to tell me what you’re reading?” Harry asked.

Draco took his time answering, “Fine. I’m halfway through Rebecca by Daphne de Maurier-”

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

After their meal, they went back to the small alley and Harry side-alonged Draco to another alleyway close to the theatre. Harry bought popcorn and Draco bought three boxes of sweets.

The theatre was small, its folding seats were worn, and the floor was sticky from spilt drinks. About a third of the theatre was filled when the light dimmed, mostly older folks with grey and white hair.

Harry kept glancing over at Draco whenever the screen was bright, watching his expression and wishing that he’d put his arm on the armrest so Harry could hold his hand. He ended up missing quite a lot of the movie and what he did see made him wonder if he should’ve picked a different one, one that ended happily ever after.

Draco was very quiet after the lights came back up, standing up and heading outside without a word.

“Draco?” Harry followed behind, “What’d you think? About the movie?”

Draco glanced back at him, studying him and then looking away, “I’m going home.”

“Wha-” Harry started, but Draco was already striding away. Harry had hardly caught up when he was in the alleyway and apparating away in a swirl and a snap.

Harry hesitated for a second then took a chance and apparated to the end of Diagon, spotting the colour of Draco’s cloak and the magic on it, shifting his eyes away. Harry hurried after him, dodging the late evening crowds heading home, back to Draco’s building.

Draco was two flights up when Harry started up the steps, but he closed the distance, Draco spotting him as he paused to open his door.

“Wait-”

“Take a hint, Potter!” Draco said, hurriedly shutting the door.

Harry did not. He took that last set of stairs two at a time, raising a hand to pound on the door- which softly clicked and swung open as the wards recognised him.

Harry took a deep breath and stepped inside.

Draco frowned furiously at him.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked.

“What’s wrong?” Draco repeated, throwing his cloak over the back of a chair, “That movie-”

“Casablanca?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Draco snapped, “Were you trying to tell me- that it would never work out? Were you trying to let me down nicely? Was that it?”

“What?”

“Because Rick and Ilsa couldn’t be together in the end, she stayed with Laszlo,” Draco said, his back stiff, all his nervous energy pressed into the stillness of a wound spring.

Harry rubbed his neck, “Am I Ilsa in this scenario or Laszlo?”

“Both!” Draco shouted and just as quickly pulled back.

“Well… there wouldn’t be a conflict then, if I were both,” Harry said.

“No, because there’s still the war and Rick is no good for either of them!” Draco said stomping his foot.

There was an answering thump from the flat below, and Draco’s whole face began to take on a red tinge.

Harry quickly cast a silencing charm on the floor, “Draco-”

“Why did you even take me out if-” Draco froze, “This is Rick and Ilsa in Paris, isn’t it? Just a diversion before you leave without warning, without bothering to tell me-”

“I’ve never seen the movie before,” Harry interrupted, “I didn’t know what it was about.”

Draco stopped, gripping the top of the couch like a lifeline.

“And the war is over, and you’re- you’re not Rick, you’re you and I don’t think there’s anything at all wrong with you,” Harry said, taking a step toward Draco.

Draco leaned away from him, and Harry stopped.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Draco said.

“I’m not. I won’t,” Harry said, “This isn’t a diversion either. I’m just- Did I do something wrong? Say something?”

Draco frown pressed thin, his brow close together like he couldn’t decide between angry and upset, “Why don’t you ask?”

“Ask what?” Harry said.

“Anything!” Draco snapped, “About why I’m here, or what I’m doing or my family or friends,  _our past_ \- fucking anything! You only ever want to talk about stupid safe things; food, books the weather-” he paused trying to catch his breath.

Harry shifted his weight uncertainly, uselessly, lost.

Draco filled the silence with a voice that was entirely too small.“…what was I supposed to think?”

Harry pushed his glasses up and rubbed his eyes before letting them fall back onto the bridge of his nose, “I… I like you. I like being with you,” he said hesitantly.

Draco’s mouth pressed into a thin line.

“I guess… I knew we’d have to talk about all that eventually. I didn’t think we wouldn’t,” Harry said though he hadn’t really given it a lot of thought, “I just wanted to enjoy this-” he waved between them, “-whatever it was. It was nice not having to think about the war and everything in the past for once and just be happy and fancying someone who’s fit and… I thought might like me?” he finished weakly.

Draco stood quiet for so long Harry couldn’t stop himself from fidgeting.

“Go.” Draco pointed at the door.

Harry opened his mouth and then changed his mind, taking a step back and then out the door.

“Wait here.”

Harry turned back around.

Draco had half closed the door, “Just wait right here,” he repeated before shutting the door.

.

* * *

.

Harry waited. Eventually sitting on the top step of the landing, staring at the opposite wall long enough he started imagining faces in the off colour paint.

The door clicked. Harry shot to his feet as it opened.

Draco chewed on his bottom lip and silently gestured for Harry to come in, heading back inside to the kitchen.

Harry followed him and had a mug of tea pushed into his hands as Draco passed, going over to his sitting area. He dropped himself in the corner of the couch, pulling his feet onto the cushions and cradling his own mug in both hands. Harry gingerly sat down on the opposite end.

“Don’t laugh,” Draco said.

Harry shook his head.

Draco ducked his head, half hiding his expression with his tea, “I feel like an idiot.”

“No. I… I didn’t mean to make you worry,” Harry said.

Draco groaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

“What?”

“Is that some sort of Gryffindor affliction, saying sappy nonsense?” Draco asked peevishly.

“It’s more a me affliction, I think,” Harry shrugged,  I’m not very good at relationships, so I tend to just say whatever comes to mind. It’s better than when I was at school. Then nothing came to mind, and I just stood there like a berk.”

“You’re still a berk,” Draco turned round so he was leaning against the armrest, knees pulled up to his chest like a second barrier, “Pansy would have laughed at me, and Blaise probably would’ve mocked me. Theo would’ve been condescending, he is very good at condescending.”

“Do you see them much?” Harry asked.

Draco shook his head, “They moved to Paris after the war. Pansy and Theo came back once for the holidays.”

“Would you have gone with them if it weren’t for the parole?”

Draco ran his thumb along the rim of his mug, eyes fixed on his hands and the steam rising from his tea, “…You don’t have to ask.”

“I want to know,’ Harry said, “You don’t have to answer. We’ll get to it, to everything, right?”

“…I stayed at the manor for a while,” Draco glanced up at him, “but when it wasn’t giving me nightmares, I wasn’t able to sleep at all, so I moved out. I would have probably gone to Paris then, if I could.”

“What about your mother?” Harry asked.

Draco sighed, “She moved out of the manor when I did. I think she only stayed there for me. We have a cottage on the coast. She comes to visit most saturdays.”

Harry nodded, taking a cautious sip of tea that was sweeter than it usually was.

“Run out of questions?”Draco prodded.

“Can’t a bloke have a bit of tea in peace?”

Draco raised his eyebrows.

Harry made a face at him, “Shut up, I’m thinking.”

Draco started to smile, trying to hide it behind his cup.

“So, what about you? What are you going to do in the future?” Harry asked, “I mean, if you want to do anything.”

“I’ve been studying. I’m going to test for half my NEWTs this year and the other half next year,” Draco said.

“Half and half?”

“I was going to do all eight at once,” Draco said, “but Mother said it might be too stressful, and I didn’t want to worry her.”

“Yeah, eight could be just very slightly overwhelming,” Harry said, sarcasm edging his words.

Draco ignored him and went on, “And when the lease runs out on this flat in a few months, I’m going find a flat in muggle london.”

“I like this flat.”

“I do too. It’s not the flat I have a problem with, its the people. Getting yelled at and spit on by people who don’t even know me- no thank you,” Draco said wrinkling his nose.

“People spit on you?” Harry asked with a frown.

Draco hesitated, “Only one, but you have to admit once is plenty.”

Harry nodded, “If people are being horrible then-”

“Where do you live? Do you have a flat?” Draco asked, “Is it in Diagon or muggle London?”

“I have a flat,” Harry said with a smile, “I think it’s all muggle except for the small floo fireplaces, they can take calls, but they aren’t big enough to come through. I wanted to be able to talk with Ron and Hermione if they ever floo-called from Australia. But the best part is it’s a ten-minute walk from the Ministry.”

“You’re a wizard, you could apparate in a second,” Draco said.

“It a nice walk, I like it.”

Draco fought down a smile, “Of course you do.”

“What’s that mean?”

“It’s just very… you,” Draco said with a shrug. He raised his cup like he was going to take a sip but didn’t quite manage, pressing the white ceramic against his mouth as his expression fell.

“What is it?” Harry asked.

Draco looked down at his tea, his hair falling forward and hiding his eyes, “Today was a mess; dinner was a disaster, and I utterly ruined the movie.”

Harry’s brow furrowed.

“I- I understand if you don’t want-” Draco’s words caught in his throat. He swallowed hard and tried again, “I understand if you don’t want to go out with me again.”

“What? Why wouldn’t I?” Harry said, “I thought it was brilliant.”

Draco looked up at him in disbelief, “How was any of that  _brilliant_?”

“Because I got to spend it with you,” Harry said.

Draco stared at him, a flush spreading from his cheeks to the tips of his ears.

“Next time, I’ll make sure to pick a movie with a happy ending, and we’ll go early enough to visit your favourite cafe. Or we could do something else, whatever you like,” Harry said, suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed. He did his best to muffle the feeling with more tea.

Draco put his mug on the top of a stack of books, “Take your shoes off when you come over from now on.”

“Oh. Right. I didn’t want to presume-”

You’re not presuming, I’m telling you,” Draco said. He tucked his legs under him, getting on his knees and trying to move closer. The sudden shift caused the cushion to sink alarmingly, Harry towards Draco, Draco towards Harry, Draco grabbing hold of the back of the couch and Harry’s arm out of instinct as Harry valiantly tried to keep his tea from spilling on them or anything else.

“Is your arse made of lead?” Draco said breathlessly as he very carefully managed to sit down. Their shoulders and hips were pressed tight together where they were falling against one another. 

 “I told you your couch tried to eat me,” Harry said.

 Draco shook his head and held out his hand, “Give me that.” 

 Harry handed over his mug, and Draco set it on the floor out of the way. 

“Err, I-” Harry’s mind went blank as Draco slowly wet his lips.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Draco said quietly, his gaze fixed on Harry’s mouth.

 Harry swallowed hard, “…I’d quite like that.”

“Good,” Draco slid his hands over Harry’s shoulders, his fingers brushing the nape of his neck and making Harry shiver. He pulled Harry close, kissing him hard like he might never get the chance to do it again. 

Harry grabbed a handful of Draco’s jumper and pulled him even closer.

Draco pulled a breath away, murmuring, “I do like you.” 

 Harry couldn’t help smiling, “Say it again?” 

Draco made a face at him and kissed him again which was answer enough for Harry.

  
  


–The End–

  
  



	6. Epilogue

“Harry! Oi! You home?!” Ron’s voice rang through Harry’s apartment.

“Floo call,” Draco said, throwing a tea towel at Harry.

Harry nodded, drying his hands and popping a bit of carrot in his mouth as he hurried to the main room.

Ron’s called behind him, muffling his words, “Mione, I thought you said this was the right time?”

“It is,” Hermione said, her voice distant.

Harry knelt in front of the small fireplace, “Keep your pants on, I was in the kitchen.”

“Your kitchen is like ten feet away, mate,” Ron said.

“Good to see you too, Ron. Been an age. Missed you and all that,” Harry said sarcastically.

Ron rolled his eyes, “Yeah, that too.”

“Hi, Harry!” Hermione called from what sounded like the other side of the room.

“Hullo, Hermione. I was making dinner, what’s up?” Harry said, “How are you both doing?”

Ron smiled hugely, “We’re moving back!”

“Really?! Brilliant!” Harry crowed.

“I mean, the fix isn’t perfect but-” Ron said.

“They remember her now? That’s the important thing,” Harry said.

Ron nodded, “They have a few blank spots but we’ve done everything we can, Hermione wants to get back in time to go back to Hogwarts for her NEWTs, so we’re gonna move back august at the latest.”

“August!? You can do the training with me!” Harry said.

Ron frowned at him, “We got a free pass from Kingsley on all that-”

“Harry, you want me to bring me your tea?” Draco called from the kitchen.

“That’d be brilliant,” Harry said back.

“Oh, you have someone over?” Ron said.

Hermione hurried over, half her face appearing beside Ron’s, “Did we interrupt your date? I didn’t know you were seeing someone!”

“It was a bloke’s voice, sounded kinda familiar,” Ron said.

Hermione nudged Ron, “He could be dating a bloke.”

“Well, I doubt it’s Wood or Krum, and it can’t be Cedric so-”

Hermione nudged him harder, “Don’t be insensitive!”

“Says you! _Did we interrupt your date?_ ” Ron mimicked, “Really subtle.”

“Did you fancy, Krum?” Draco asked as he walked around the couch, two mugs in his hands.

Harry shrugged, “Maybe? I wasn’t really aware of blokes then.”

“You were plenty aware,” Ron said.

“And you weren’t?” Harry shot back.

Hermione giggled.

“That was- I just admired him!” Ron protested.

Hermione laughed, “Admired him very intently.”

Draco rolled his eyes, “Put down a pillow for me, would you?”

Harry grabbed a pillow off the couch and dropped it next to him. “You sure?”

“The looks on their faces will keep me warm on cold nights,” Draco said, handing Harry his tea.

Harry took a gulp of tea. “That’s my job, isn’t it?” he said.

“Not when you get up at seven in the bloody morning,” Draco muttered putting his cup on the floor, and nudging the pillow right next to Harry’s before sitting down.

Ron blinked, “That looks an awful lot like Draco Malfoy.”

“So kind of you to remember me,” Draco said, leaning against Harry.

Hermione leaned in a little closer, her expression carefully neutral, “Hello, Malfoy.” 

“Hello Granger,” Draco said politely, a pleased little smile on his face.

“How did you and Harry become friendly?” Hermione asked.

Draco’s smile widened ever so slightly, “He came to arrest me.”

“I did not!” Harry protested, “I came to give you a warning.”

Draco shrugged, “Mine’s a better story.”

“Mine’s true,” Harry said.

“You came to arrest me the second time,” Draco said.

Harry narrowed his eyes, “No. I came to investigate a report that turned out to false.”

Draco sighed hugely, “Merlin, you’re boring.”

“Oh, so you’re friends then,” Ron said, “...having dinner at Harry’s flat. Is it a party? Are Luna and Nev there? I haven’t seen them for ages.”

Hermione looked at Ron flatly, “Really, Ron?”

“I recently moved into the same building,” Draco said, “A flat opened up just when I was looking to move.”

“So you’re neighbours!” Ron said with palpable relief, “And neighbours sometimes come over for dinner!”

“Most of the time actually,” Draco said, “and then afterwards we fuc-”

Harry hand moved before his mind had caught up, smacking over Draco’s mouth, “THAT’S- They do _not_ need to know that.”

Draco pulled Harry’s hand away, grabbed his face and kissed him. “There,” he grinned, “Mystery solved, Weasley.”

“Draco-” Harry sighed.

Draco took a moment to enjoy the blank expression on Ron’s face and then hopped to his feet and headed back to the kitchen, “I am going to finish chopping the carrots and spring onions so we can actually eat at some point tonight.”

“Alright, I won’t be long,” Harry said shaking his head.

“You and Malfoy are dating then,” Hermione said.

Harry ran his hand through his hair, “Yeah, couple months now.”

“Of all the blokes you stared at in school, why’d it have to be him?” Ron groaned.

Hermione ignored Ron, “And you like him?”

“A bit more than like,” Harry said.

Ron melodramatically collapsed off to the side of the fireplace, his voice faint, “I have to be nice to him now? Bloody Draco Malfoy-”

“That’s what you’re worried about?” Hermione asked, “Being civil?”

A loud groan answered her question.

Hermione moved over to fill the empty space and rolled her eyes, “He’ll get over it.”

“Will you?” Harry asked because he knew for all she seemed unbothered, Hermione had more reason to be upset than Ron.

Hermione took a deep breath and clapped her hands on her knees, “I am perfectly fine! And if there is some sort of problem we can sort out between us once we get back.”

“Thanks, Hermione,” Harry said.

Hermione nodded, “We’ll be back in two to three weeks.”

Harry added, “Tell Ron to sign up for auror training unless he wants to be a glorified errand boy.”

“A glorified errand boy?” Hermione repeated.

“I’ll tell you everything once you get back. It’s been interesting,” Harry said glancing over at the kitchen and Draco, humming to himself as he worked, “But I wouldn’t trade it for anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I really enjoyed writing this little story and I hope you liked it too♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you like this soft sweet story.


End file.
